The Lost
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: She had lost HIS precious gift. Neji X Tenten; AU


**This was sort of typed almost exactly as the draft that I did (sorry I didn't have time to edit). **

**Presume that Neji and Tenten are twenty seven years old in this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yukina doesn't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE LOST<strong>

"_I love you."_

…

…

Her whole body was in pain.

The anesthesia was slowly but surely waning out, making the wrenching pain resurface from its sleep (in addition to the vertigo as she lay down on the hospital bed.) yes. She was in pain.

But it was nothing compared to the pain inside her.

A hand ran on her cheek, silently demanding her attention. Lavender eyes stared back at her brown ones; the former full of grief mixed with concern; the latter with nothing but dullness.

"Dear…"

She didn't respond. Turning away from him, she closed her eyes, truing to contain the emptiness and brokenness to herself.

After all it was her fault.

His other hand brushed past her arm, eventually locking with her stiff ones. To his gratefulness, she responded, squeezing his hand and letting him share into the sorrow.

It was her fault no matter what.

She shouldn't have tried to do something she was warned of. He didn't get angry if she didn't do what was expected of her as a wife. Wasn't that enough reason to obey? But no. she was stubborn and selfish

Thus her selfishness paid a dear price.

Now, as she remembered the feeling of pure joy when she discovered that she conceived possibly the greatest gift she could gift to her husband, she felt nothing now but guilt and remorse. She remembered the feeling of tears as her husband laughed as the news; half disbelieving, half overjoyed. She recalled the gentle touch of the other's hands on her abdomen; his smooth voice cooing and almost funny when he tried to bond over with his flesh and blood breathing inside of her. she recalled the contentment when at sleepless nights, he and she would be still on the bed, relishing in each other's presence; whispering 'thank you's and 'I love you's.

That was what? Four months ago?

Tenten bit her lip, now trying her hardest to be composed. Her hand tightened against his; trembling along with her memory.

It was her fault; she shouldn't have disobeyed.

Neji was at that time only a couple more hours before returning home. If there was one thing she truly wanted to be for him was to be the best pair she could be. However, since the day of the good news, he told her to stay put and leave matters to him. and thus, she only lay back, watching him with pitied eyes as he goes about the house, albeit exhausted from the day's work.

Perhaps there was no harm in doing something in return for him right?

Everything seemed to go pretty well up until she almost finished her tasks. By then, the house was looming with the scent of herring soba she prepared, for she knew this was his favorite. As far as she could remember, she worked and cleaned as careful as she can, or so she thought.

On her way to rest on the couch, she failed to see those menial drops of water near the counter she had forgotten to mop out. it was almost invisible to eye, and so, in an unfortunate game of fate, her slippers ran over the seemingly harmless drops.

The next thing she knew, as she was steadying herself on the counter, a wrenching cramp was taking hold of her stomach. When she felt a strange sensation below, she looked down with worried eyes only to see a steady stream of blood trailing down and coloring the beige tiles crimson.

It was then Neji came back home.

As much as she never wanted to, she now quivered. Biting back her lip, she closed her eyes, trying to forget the most painful realization.

She had lost her precious gift.

She had lost _his _precious gift.

"I'm sorry." She croaked out, the first tear falling.

"I'm sorry." This time, unlocking the gates of sorrow she held in earlier.

For now, no other words came out except for those two. Would her hear her sincerity? Her grief? Her guilt? Would her forgive her for the wrong she had done to his and his child? She does not know. But one thing was for certain: she couldn't shut up even if she wanted to. Her mind shouted out _I love you _but her mouth continued to speak a different thing. Maybe it was her guilt that caused it. she wasn't entirely sure.

"I love you."

This was enough to make her stop.

It wasn't her. This time she opened her pained eyes, trying to will herself to believe that it was his words.

"I love you."

Yes. It was his.

He stared back at her. While trying to be composed, he rubbed her cheek – her damp cheek – with his thumb. He smiled back amidst the same grief she nursed, hoping that she would see and feel for herself the sincerity.

He wasn't blaming her. He never did.

He leaned down, planted a trembling kiss on her forehead and buried his face at the crook of her neck, while whispering the three worded statement once more.

And once more.

And once more.

Her tears continued to fall, but now for a different reason. Maybe, she guessed, that the heavens were not as cruel as she believed they would be. She sobbed onto the crown of his head, grateful that he was still there, loving her; accepting her; forgiving her.

"I love you too." it was a satisfaction to be able to say what she truly wanted to say.

Together they stayed still, sharing the grief and sorrow the parting of their dear angel had. But they continued to be strong.

Their hands were still interlocked, one's fingers filling the spaces of the other's. They didn't let go.

They knew in themselves that they would be with each other no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>All right so there it goes…sorry for the quite gloomy setting. To be honest I really don't know what has gotten into me when I wrote this one.<strong>

**=)**

**Yukina appreciates your taking a few minutes of your time to read her story.**

**Kami no gokago ga arimasu youni.**


End file.
